


[Podfic] Happy Christmas, You Arse

by consulting_smartass



Series: Holiday Podfics [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Reichenbach, Schmoop, established but mostly ambiguous backstory, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Ah yes. Christmas isn’t Christmas until you’ve called someone a — how does it go? Scumbag, you maggot, you cheap lousy faggot?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My thoughts precisely, John,” Sherlock says.</em>
</p><p>In which evidence is presented that disqualifies Sherlock from being the Grinch, and everyone's shoes fit them perfectly well, thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Happy Christmas, You Arse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy Christmas, You Arse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058885) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



> Thanks to 1electricpirate for blanket permission to podfic!

 

Length: 35:12  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/182rqca4vg475ud/Happy+Christmas%2C+You+*rs*+by+1electricpirate.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3nx8emkmd988tm9/Happy+Christmas%2C+You+*rs*+by+1electricpirate.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/happy-christmas-you-arse-by-1electricpirate))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/happy-christmas-you-arse))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Fairytale of New York (cover by Kate McGill and ortoPilot)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyianMrZp8o) \- The Pogues ft. Kristy MacColl

 


End file.
